


Kiss Me

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10_cliche_fics prompt; The darkest hour is just before the dawn</p><p> </p><p>This is unbeta’ed so forgive the mistakes. I am just thrilled my muse wanted to write and I knew if I waited to post I would scrap this like everything else in the SGA fandom I have wrote in the last few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

“Kiss me” Rodney regretted the words the second they’d left his mouth. He and Cameron had already been down this road. They’d tried, fought for each other and against each other at the same time. He hadn’t planned on saying this now, but it was too late and maybe it was exactly the right time. 

This moment was going to make or break him. 

They’d been apart for three long, achingly lonely months in which Rodney had realized that wanted this, he wanted Cameron with every fiber of his being and this time this time he wouldn’t let himself sabotage the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

His mouth was dry as Cameron turned to face him; wary eyes, and a face taunt with pain tore at him. It was his fault. Every line of sorrow, every glimpse of the heartache on his lover’s face was all because of him. And he still thought of Cameron as his lover because even though they had walked away from one another it wasn’t really over. 

If he didn’t succeed, if he couldn’t make Cameron understand what he was trying to say it would be. He could talk for hours, he could talk until he was hoarse but he just couldn’t say everything that was screaming in his mind. Rodney didn’t know how to say he was free, and he was no longer the mess he’d been when they had been together. 

He didn’t know how to say that he wasn’t going to let the ghost of his shattered relationship with Sheppard destroy what he and Cameron could have. That he wasn’t going to give up this time. Stepping closer, Rodney laid his hand on his lover’s arm. “Please…” 

Cameron froze as he moved even closer. Their bodies so close he could feel Cameron start to move away. “Cameron…” Desperation gnawed at him. Rodney felt him hesitate; they were still close enough that their breath mingled. 

Rodney cupped Cameron’s cheek and his stomach quivered as the other man leaned into the caress. “Kiss me.” 

Cameron didn’t move, he didn’t say a single word. Rodney slid his hand up his lover’s arm, slowly. He wanted to move swiftly before Cameron moved away but he couldn’t. Everything had always been hurried and this was different. Stubble under his fingers, soft hair in his hand Rodney moved even closer; his leg between Cameron’s so they were braced against the wall. 

Rodney thought his heart would explode as he rubbed his cheek against Cameron’s. Rejection at this point would kill him, but Rodney needed to let Cameron have the chance back out and push him away. Seconds felt like an eternity before he turned and let his lips graze the corner of Cameron’s mouth. Lips turning to meet his, the hands grabbing him and pulling closer were almost too rough. 

He felt as if they were moving in slow motion, open lips gently moving across one another. Rodney poured everything he wanted to say, everything he felt in to this kiss. Cameron softly nipped his lower lips before pulling away just enough to lean their foreheads together before whispering, “Yes.” 

Elation, relief, desire rushed trough him at once. Cameron understood, thank god he’d understood. He understood.


End file.
